INCONSCIENTE VERDAD
by sakura kamenashi
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Loki, por qué tiene tantas dudas?  ¿Al fin podrá darse cuenta de lo que siente...?


Hola Sakura Kamenashi-desu =) Bueno este es un fic dedicado a Ivonne Koike nee-chan, ok, disfruta esto ok?

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS !

Espero te guste este fic, el formato es muy diferente a lo que acostumbro hacer pero se me ocurrió hacerlo así, espero que te guste y que le entiendas XD, sino me preguntas cuando nos veamos ok?

TQM Ivonee Koike XD

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios, porque si lo fueran la historia seguiría... y seguiría... pero en fin XD.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de la mente de Loki…<p>

¿Por qué no me puedo separar de ella…?

Es extraño como cada vez que me acerco a ella siento mariposas en el estómago

¿Qué yo lo sé…?

No es verdad si no, no habría necesidad de preguntármelo.

¿Qué no lo oculte…?

Ocultar qué… Mayura es una chica alegre, linda, dedicada, graciosa, encantadora…

¿Qué está claro…?

Qué está claro? No entiendo nada de lo que dices…

Espera!... respóndeme una última cosa…

¿Mayura estará siempre conmigo?

Cómo que esa será mi decisión, no puedo decirle a Mayura que nunca se vaya, además ella me ve como un niño, aunque ya soy un adulto, no puedo conservar esa forma por mucho tiempo, tengo que reunir más poder para poder transformarme en la persona que debería ser, y tengo que hacerlo rápido antes de que Mayura encuentra a una persona con la quiera pasar su vida…

…¿Qué? … ¿Cuál respuesta?... ¿Qué acabo de decir?...

¿Amor?... Nunca he tenido ese sentimiento…

¿Qué siento por ella?

Es una buena persona, siempre me ayuda, me alegra el día, debo de aceptar que en el momento en que no va a mi casa me preocupa, a veces siento la necesidad de protegerla y de pasar todo el tiempo con ella…

Espera… siento algo en mi pecho, un calor… ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Amor?...

Pero ella tal vez no me quiera de esa forma, tal vez solo ve en mi un pequeño amigo…

¿Qué?...

Es cierto, en esa ocasión ella no quiso que me fuera y me quede por ella, porque ella lo quería y porque no imaginaba estar sin ella…

Tienes razón… creo… que… la amo…

Pero ahora qué es lo que debo hacer, no tengo el poder suficiente para convertirme en adulto…

Pero yo la amo, creo que debo de luchar por ella

¿Qué, una sorpresa, de qué se trata?

Cómo…?

No es posible… eso no puede ser cierto, pero en este momento ella me ve como un niño, si llego de repente convertido en humano no creerá que soy yo, además la última vez que vio mi verdadera forma no me reconoció…

¿Qué?

Ella no sabe nada, no puede saberlo… no pudo haberse enterado de nada, ella nunca me dijo que lo sabía.

¿Qué, ella también me ama…?

Espera….

_Por fin… después de tanto tiempo de hablar con alguien se dio cuenta de que la verdadera persona con la que estaba hablando era el mismo, aquel parte de él que sabía perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba. Así que decidió hacerle caso a esa parte de sí mismo…_

Después de mucho tiempo Loki recordó esto en un sueño, fue lo que había vivido hace algunos años, antes de decidir dejar de ser un Dios para poder estar con la persona que más amaba, antes de poder convertirse en el hombre que era, de explicarle a Mayura todo lo que había sucedido, pero más que nada decirle que sentía algo muy especial por ella, que estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser un Dios, solo para quedarse con ella, todo eso se lo dijo aun temiendo que ella le dijese que no…

Sobre lo cual estaba muy equivocado, Mayura había estado investigando, algo no cuadraba y a ella se le había hecho muy extraño el parecido entre el pequeño amigo suyo y aquel Joven que se había encontrado una vez por la calle, hasta que por sí misma lo descubrió, poco a poco había empezado a enamorarse de él, más que nada porque Loki siempre cuidaba de ella, antes se le había hecho extraño que se había enamorado de un niño, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad entendió todo, pero no podía decirle nada, finalmente era un Dios y estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando Loki decidió confesarle sus sentimientos, ella no podía creerlo y como si todo hubiese sido un sueño había pasado el tiempo y ahora eran felices y tenían a un pequeño niño de nombre Takeru que corría por el jardín, sus padres lo veían por la ventana esperando el mejor futuro para él, después de tener ese sueño del pasado, esperaba que todo fuera bien para su familia, pero todavía había enemigos, que esperaban en las sombras mientras la feliz familia vivía su vida…


End file.
